Constant Flux
by Fluxx the Anomaly
Summary: Vultrix Novel of Fluxx
1. Intro

**Constant Fluxx**

 **Intro**

Energy is life: from the kinetic motion of your constant movement, the electrical charge your body sustains in your central nervous system, the batteries in many of devices and vehicles, and even the simple power from an outlet or power station. This thunderstorm of energy you call life cannot be controlled, yet humans and anthro's marveled in their creation: the protogen. A recent metal discovered from a few meteorite landings provided the core ingredient to bring this now declared species to life. The metal made the biomechanical machines spring to life…gain consciousness and even gave them the ability to have their own offspring. The protogen race sparked tension with most of the anthro population as humans claimed most of the invention…but most anthro claim the metal introduced had always been alive and was waiting for the chance presented. Either way, they evolved into primagens, and the protogens were lead by them. Soon, a society formed, with their own cities and even a government separate from human and almost all anthro control. They were their own.

I looked down at the lifeless protogen body…then back to my human counterpart. "Fluxx, don't worry. Something was off with him…he was going to kill me", Pyra stated and comforted me with a long rub on the back of my fur.

Energy cracked softly through my indigo fur as she did so, and I turned to face her, reaching out through our mental link, 'Pyra, the protogen's did indeed look off…the red eyes and the static voice…but that does not change anything. When a primagen finds out a vultrix offed one of their kind, it is not going to end well.'

She nodded, a powerful sense of concern emanated from her, "I know what you are going to say next Fluxx. That means I am not safe".

I smiled sadly, 'Indeed. My duty as amicus will be very clear…', my role as her partner was accepted years ago.

She raised her hands and placed them on my face, "You are no longer Fluxx the Anomaly, you are my amicus and dear friend."

My tail swayed happily at the reminder. Her red hair swayed slightly in the wind. She smiled, her green eyes shined in the moonlight, the city around us was quite due to the time and location…a dirty alleyway. Sirens filled the air and were closing in. I took in a deep breath, and clouds formed as I summoned my wings. A bolt of lightening struck my back and arced around. Energy rippled as a web of electricity formed my wings and I reached out to Pyra. Taking my hand, I held her as I, with one strong push of my wings, left the ground. I flew us out of the alley way and on the rooftop of her apartment building. I placed her down and landed next to her. I let the energy dissipate and my wings disappeared again as well as I shrunk to only slightly larger than the average human. Pyra was holding her indigo-sapphire gemmed necklace known as the Necklace of Alligatio as she stared at the lights converging on where the lifeless protogen was.

'My people will need to know', I telepathically stated.

"I know, I will be fine, amicus", she replied.

Focusing on the gem, I fell into a ball of plasma and went inside the gem, and reformed on the other side. The Necklace of Alligatio helped me phase home…as I reformed, I closed my eyes and focused for a bit…I could see her fingers still pressed around me, but she let me down and saw she was still staring out into the night.

'Be safe Pyra', I willed her way and reopened my eyes to reveal my home before me…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The rings of energy glowed brightly upon the black fur, my own ears laying down passively, "You are fully aware that your particular…talent…will draw attention to our species and realm?"

The authority of his voice resonated down the halls from the chamber, "Equinox, Pyra was in danger! The protogen was attacking her…something was wrong with him. His eyes were almost fizzing in and out and were a shade of red I have never seen before", I pleaded for him to understand.

A look of understanding fell upon his face, "Your fondness for your Amicus has caused…complications, Fluxx", Equinox paused before continuing, "Don't get me wrong, we are happy you were paired it's just- ", I couldn't hold it back any longer, "I am the Anomaly of our kind."

He paused before replying, "I know that was a childhood nickname, but none of us think of you as that here."

I was not completely sure…a lot of my life I was treated as an outsider. I was constantly ousted…and used. I shook away the thoughts, "Equinox, you have my absolute respect…but I won't be able to comply with severing my Amicus. She was just singled out, chased into an alley, and attacked. Worst of all, it is a race that has grown very connected as of late, and I fear that-", he interrupted me, "-You might have garnished unwanted attention on the poor girl? Do what you must, Fluxx, I would never presume to force you to sever your Amicus. It is a rare opportunity, not found often enough."

I saw him glance down slightly to his own Necklace of Alligatio, "How is she doing?" I asked.

"Ash is doing fine", and I see he got my point.

"Nothing you wouldn't do for her, is there?" I asked already knowing the answer.

Equinox began massaging his temples, "Fluxx you really test me."

I smiled, "Again, you will always have my utmost respect. It was you who provided me this specific necklace. It was you who stood with me when I went through the trials. I owe a lot to you", I nodded in respect.

"I would do it all the same again", he stated, "but don't think I have gone soft on you. I will beat your ass into high heaven next time, understood?"

"Yes sir!" I declared relieved. "Uh, before I go, what should I do about- ", I stopped mid-sentence, a slight headache…I raised my hand and closed my eyes. As I brought my hand back down from signaling Equinox a quick hold, I focused on the necklace and I was soon seeing through Pyra's eyes…

 _"Video tapes suggest otherwise, young lady, you were seen…flying out of the alleyway! Not alone, but encompassed by some electric beast. Where you flew from, there was a dead protogen. Now, I don't see how you would have killed him without some sort of wound…or any marks of any kind for that matter. I am sure your friend who helped you fly away could answer a few of those questions", the police officer inquired._

 _"I already told you sir, I was attacked and I…", but she stopped herself._

 _"Yes, you say so, but the last I checked a 17-year-old human female with no marks or bruises to indicate a fight while I have a dead body of a fully capable Protogen? You can see my skepticism." The police officer pulled up a chair and sat down directly in front of her._

 _Pyra raised her hands to her necklace, 'Fluxx, they have video footage of you', she spoke directly to me._

 _'Are they charging you?' I asked solemnly. '_

 _No but- ', the thought was cut short. "Look, I know this must be terrifying for you. Your parent's available for a call?" The human officer had noticed her spacing out. His brown but slightly greying hair was blocked mostly by the hat he was wearing, and his uniform almost appeared to be straight from an iron board…_

 _"That would be my aunt, and she should already be on the way", Pyra stated darkly._

 _'Are you going to be ok?' I asked through the mental link. 'Please don't worry about me, they are after you', she replied. I nodded and pulled out from her surroundings…_

I opened my eyes to see a very annoyed Equinox. "All ok?" he inquired.

"Pyra is being interrogated about the incident. They have footage of her leaving the area shortly before the police arrived", I replied.

The tact did not work, Equinox's fury was held in check, but could be seen, "You mean they saw you carrying her out of the area", he corrected.

"There is little I can do about that now sir", I replied.

"Aye, that is true", Equinox admitted. "Rinn has been looking for you", he added.

"Huh?" I stated surprised. "Is she ok?"

"Yes, she is just fine, just anxious. She is still waiting for someone to be her amicus", Equinox stated. Relieved, I made a mental note that I would have to go see her next.

"Thank you for being understanding Equinox", I stated gratefully. He nodded, and I rushed out the chamber quickly, 'Off to see Rinn', I thought as headed around another corner and down a flight of stairs leading into the underground caverns.

"Hiya Fluxx!" Rinn declared and ran up to me for a hug. I hugged back, but kind of stiffly, and she noticed. "What is wrong? Get in trouble again?" He green shades of fur ripples slightly.

"Eh, sort of", I stated with a chuckle. I heard a clamoring sound for a second, as if someone was stumbling in the other room.

"Oh, Ebony is here. First time I could convince her to come visit me down here. She is not a fan of the underground", she laughed. We both walked into the room to see Ebony making herself comfortable…well trying to, on the couch.

"Fluxx! What trouble is it this time?" She declared laughing with as slight edge of nervousness.

"Yes, what is it?" Rinn asked as she ran up and jumped on the couch next to Ebony.

I sat in the love seat right next to the couch, "Well, a protogen attacked Pyra last night." Alarm rippled through them both. "I couldn't get it to back down, so I did what I did best", I hesitated, "I sucked the being dry. I only did a little as a warning, but it only came at her harder. I had no choice but to…" I let my voice trail off.

Rinn placed her hand on my knee, "You did what you had to", she stated.

"Honestly, that is not what I am torn up about", I replied.

"You are more worried about what will happen to Pyra. She is being charged for murder, isn't she?" Ebony saw where my concerns were focused.

"They are looking for me. They have video footage of her being flown out." My reply charged with frustration, something they both took note of, "Well, if need be, Equinox might be willing to talk to the authorities. Our existence isn't completely unknown", Rinn added.

"I doubt it. There was something off about the protogen too. The behavior and coloration of it's eyes were severely off." Ebony's eyes flared white. Her white fur rippled as if a breeze went through the room, "What is wrong?" I asked her.

Her voice was low and full of concern, "You are not the only one to be having those issue. Supposedly there have been coverups lately, but we have lost a few of our own defending our amicus lately. We have lost Saro and Tyron."

Shock rippled through me… "Protogen attacks?" She nodded in response to my question.

Rinn shook her head, "What do you think it means?"

"That means somebody wants them set up. That or maybe the Primagen are making a move. Sick of just being treated as machines by the humans...and if they can cast the Anthros in a bad light, they might reduce on the human's allies", Ebony pointed out.

Her statement sent a chill down my spine. "Ebony, I hope your wrong. Either way, this is bad news especially if they are pinning everything on one of us", Rinn stated. A sudden jolt of worry spiked through the bond! I glowed bright and I closed my eyes. I opened them to be staring through Pyra's eyes once again, keeping my presence minimal...

 _"Amora, I am telling you the Fluxx didn't do anything wrong!" She pleaded. She was leaving the police station with her foster mother._

 _"Pyra, you know I don't blame him. I noticed a few of the Protogens that helped out around here were watching as I came in to get you", she replied, partially whispering. I noticed through Pyra's peripherals that a few human police officers looked at them in shock when they walked by. 'We coexist, but still shocking to see one of your own being raised by an Anthro, eh human?' I thought._

 _'Pyra, I am coming', I willed her way._

I opened my eyes to see Rinn and Ebony staring worried. "I must go", and as I glowed brighter, the necklace did as well, and I folding into it. Before returning to my corporeal form as I exited out of Pyra's necklace, and arced my way across the carpet ahead of Amora and Pyra. I stayed, a measly spark, and observed from inside through the glass. Five Protogen were waiting outside the building. Their eyes were glitching and red. I sprang into action!

Going through the controls of the automatic door, it short-circuited and flew open in a spray of sparks. As I did so, I drained the building of its power and consumed the wattage for that entire block, killing all cameras in the area, and I arced toward the Protogen in the front. I struck him in the face and I overloaded his system easily, drained him dry, and I powered the formerly living machine. It had flinched a bit, but was doing exactly what the others were doing. In my temporary body, indigo eyes filled the visor and I used its hands to tear at one its brethren. Taking it by surprise, I showered it with electricity from the fingertips, and the other three were upon me. They tore at the body and I ejected through its head and flew straight up to the clouds. The sky darkened up, no longer was it visible as day, and I gathered forth all the charges in the sky and aimed down. 'Pyra, stay inside', I commanded. I felt a wave of acknowledgment come through the bond. As a bolt of lightning, I launched myself with my garnished power down to the ground directly in front of the precinct as I full materialized. Energy rippled around me and I lowered my head down and roared. I burned energy into the force of the sound and influenced as much kinetic energy as possible, all directed the surviving Protogen. The buildings directly in front of me had their windows shattered and some doors even caved in under the magnitude of the sound.

The sound blew away the two dead ones, but the three Protogen pressed forward. Looking at all three of them, I siphoned their energy as they drew closer, my eyes burning with plasma radiating from them...but they would not stop! Opening my mouth again, I let loose a spray of plasma that vaporized two on the spot, damaging the third. I pounced on the third, cops rushing outside now, and bit it's head clean off. I turned to face the police who had their guns raised but cowered slightly and I dropped the head at my feet. Abruptly, I absolved all energy, returning to a noncorporeal state with a loud cracking sound and a flash of light as the sun returned, and I snuck right back into Pyra's necklace without being noticed. 'That was…intense', she willed to me.

The police rushed around to examine the bodies. A few Anthro police officers were among them. "What was that?" one of the human police officers asked a Bengal officer.

He hesitated before answering, "That was a Vultrix, sir. Not common at all. Not only that…but one that could do that?" hH motioned to the sky and then the ground where there was a small crater from where the lightning bolt had hit and where I stood.

"I have heard of those", they officer who had been interrogating Pyra came out from behind Pyra and approached the Bengal. Amora pulled Pyra close, fearing what I was already…"Don't they pair with an anthro?" he inquired.

"On most cases, yes, but the alphas…they have always been fond of humans." He replied.

That created a long pause of silence between them as they looked at Pyra all at once. They were the only ones without uniforms that were there. They started walking our way, "What do they want? Normally?" The interrogator asked.

They were getting closer… "To protect their bonded as they call it", the Bengal replied.

As they came within 8 feet, all three of them drew their weapons, "Hands on your head!" Fear was apparent in their eyes. Amora did as they told but I would not have this. _Humans threatening Pyra?_

The necklace glowed, and I poured my energy through the bond. Her eyes lit up bright indigo and I spoke, a sort of static tone, through her, "No."

The Bengals eyes went wide, and other officers joined their line. "We said, put your hands on your head!" I raised Pyra's arm with an outstretched hand. I drained all kinetic motion from the guns firing pins.

Click. Click. Click. The guns were useless. Hand still outreached, I reached into their minds with an emp wave and scrambled their prefrontal cortex, and all of the officers and any surrounding people in the area grabbed at their heads. Amora stood up and shook Pyra, "Fluxx, don't kill them! Don't kill them!" I turned Pyra's gaze towards her foster mom. The white wolf anthro's eyes were wide with concern. "I am merely clearing their short term memory Amora", I replied. Everyone in the area fell to the ground, including those inside the precinct. I lowered her arm and released the hold…the energy dissipated… 'I am sorry Pyra', I retreated to myself in shame.

'No, no, you did what you needed too. Thank you', her thoughts reached me.

"Mom? Lets go before they wake up", Pyra stated and they both rushed to the parking lot at the side. Jumping in, Amora tried to start up the car… "Fluxx? A little help? You killed the car battery", Amora stated with a hint of humor.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I rushed barged into Equinox's chamber, adrenaline still coursing through my veins, my rings still pulsating slightly, and Equinox seemed to be wrapping up a conversation with a dark pink / black Vultrix. Rinn and Ebony walked in behind me. "Ah, Fluxx! Good you came! Claire had an idea to-" He stopped midsentence when he realized I was seething from anger.

"What happened?" He asked as he noticed I walked in with Rinn and Ebony as well. Claire looked a little alarmed and stood closer to Equinox.

"Groups of Protogen were waiting to assault Pyra and Amora as they left the station. I put a stop to that", I growled under my breath in frustration.

"Same problems? Eerie red eyes, glitchy behavior", he asked.

"Yes, not even 15 minutes ago", I replied.

"Good that will help Claire out, being fresh and all", Equinox stated with a bittersweet tone.

Curiosity was the only thing that did not just set me over the edge at such a comment, "By that you mean?"

"I might be able to commune with them in the afterlife", Claire spoke up.

I took a deep breath. "Fluxx, are you ok?" Equinox asked.

Rinn approached from the side, "Everything is ok now."

"I took on five of them and had to scramble the surrounding human's short-term memory", I replied. "What has me worked up is that a Bengal officer knew enough about us to have the station turn against me. Equinox, I am being labeled as an alpha", I let that sink in. The last time there was human conflict between an alpha, Flint to be exact, resulted in a series of tragic battles that left memories scarred.

The gravity of the statement was apparent on Equinox's face, "Fluxx, that is bad news. That only means they are going to treat you as they did Flint. By staying aligned with Pyra, you will be drawing wrath from them that only an alpha can handle."

The room fell silent, "I am going to my room, Equinox. I will let you know the minute that I have an answer to the Protogen problem." Equinox nodded to Claire's statement and she quickly left the chamber.

"Maybe you should back down and let one of us handle this for the time being", Equinox started.

A strong sense welled up inside of me, one that I never felt before... _Jealousy?_ I asked myself but the answer was not as clear. "I can handle this", I replied firmly. "The humans should not remember anything that happened and I knocked out power to the entire block to kill surveillance", I added.

A strange look came over Equinox's face and he leaned towards me, face to face. Rinn and Ebony backed up a few, not much, but enough to be noticed. I didn't flinch. "If I am going to have to fight for her within this realm as well, I will", I stated defiantly.

Equinox fell back and sat with a laugh, "I presume you would! You are living up to everything I hoped you would be."

The comment seemed a bit odd, even from one who had mentored me through my training, "Sir?"

"I need to speak with you about something soon Fluxx. It is almost time", he stated.

I stared back confused. "Alright?" It was more of a statement that a question, but I had no idea how to respond.

"Please go see Allie. She is staying in the outer limits, you can't miss her. I need you to get her to meet up with Claire. Their talents combined might crack this case faster. We need to know what is going on...and quickly.

I nodded and turned towards my friends, "Rinn, Ebony, I know you want to stick with me, but could you both do me a huge favor?" Us three walked out of Equinox's chamber and into the main hallway where a few other unfamiliar Vultrixes were waiting to enter. "Remember Reev? I need you to go get him. Claire might be in need for more assistance than what we can offer. His talents would be useful here. Plus…" I hesitated for a second, "I might need him to ghost a protogen or two."

I could see it in Ebony's eyes a mistake was made. "Really? Would you not have us help any more than just errand girls? That is what I assume this is about", the area around her grew frigid.

"Well, Reev is literally able to ghost and be unseen. Even more than Fluxx as a spark", Rinn stated in my defense, though I could see she was equally irritated.

"Ebony, this is nothing to do with that. If it came down to a brawl, you know for a fact that I would never count you or Rinn out. I still remember what you did to that Yeti." I answered.

She chuckled and the area returned to normal temperatures. "You should have seen that things face", she stated in between laughs.

"Reev is pretty busy most of the time, taking care of his own bonded, what should I tell him?" Rinn asked.

"Just tell him that he owes me for getting his ass cleared from Flint", I reminded her.

"Oh yea, he kind of went out of his way a bit much for his bonded", Rinn replied.

"No more than you have", Ebony pointed out to me.

I winced, already knowing where she was going with this, "I don't know why Equinox let all of this slide. You heard him, we need to talk soon, and that it is almost time. What do you think it may mean?" I was genuinely concerned about this upcoming conversation between Equinox and I.

"I think we better go get Reev, and not worry about that till the day comes. There is little good that can mean if he is pulling you aside, especially since this is most to deal with Pyra", Ebony hinted.

An odd feeling rose out of the idea of separating from Pyra…one I could not really identify, but almost felt embarrassing. "See you soon", Rinn stated as they both left me with my thoughts.

'What is this?' I thought to myself. No reply. Classic me.

I shook my head, and moved on towards Claire's cabin.

 **-/:::\\\\\\-**

"No, they didn't talk at all. They were just glitchy and red eyed", I replied.

"I managed to find one at the police station…but he claims to have never been there, and then suddenly was decapitated by you", Claire stated.

'This is a dangerous concept', I thought. My fur rippled a bit in frustration.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

She hesitated, "You are highly talked of by Equinox. I don't see why you would go on a murdering spree and have the gall to stand In front him." My fur settled down a bit from her response.

"Whatever is causing this reaction or responses you have been getting, there is something deeper to it", she added.

"Well –"I started but Reev entered the room, followed by Rinn and Ebony.

Claire greeted them all with a nod and I turned to face Reev.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Eh, must be a big deal for you to finally pull that favor", he pointed out. I laughed, he was always straight to the point.

"I might need you to ghost a few protogen. I need to know a few of their hangout spots. Claire has been able to find out anything from the deceased protogen other than that they have no recollection of the events."

"Thank you, Rinn and Ebony, for helping me out", I replied with a weak smile.

Another Vultrix I did not recognize bust into the room. His fur was a dark brown with gold checkered patterns. "Fluxx?" He approached me.

"Yes?" I replied back. Everyone else was on edge from the sudden interruption.

"Flint is back", he stated.

The room went quiet. The other alpha is back.

"Why does this pertain to me?" I inquired and the other vultrix hesitated.

"Equinox will not speak to him unless you are present. He would not state why", he replied.

Ebony and Rinn turned to follow me, but the Vultrix raised a hand. "I am sorry, only Fluxx. He won't even let me be in there and I am part of his guard detail", he stated darkly.

They looked alarmed and Ebony's necklaced glowed. An angry look came over her face, I turned to face her, Again, I cannot thank you both enough. Especially you. I know it takes a lot for you to stay out of the action, but I cannot thank you enough for being my friend". I then gave her a quick hug, which I could tell shocked her, and she settled down.

I turned towards Rinn, who had an odd look for a second, _jealousy?_

"Thank you, both of you", I stated.

I looked past them and nodded to Reev, who seemed to understand the nonverbal thank you, and I followed the other Vultrix back to Equinox's chamber.

 **-/:::\\\\\\-**

I entered his chamber. Equinox was pacing, waiting, and stopped on my entry. "Fluxx. I was going to wait till after, but with Flint coming back, he may tell you before I think it is time. I would rather be the one."

I approached slowly, confused, "What?"

"Remember back when you were younger, prior to the training, and you went through a foster system here?" His tail was thumping nervously.

"Well, didn't you find it strange that I took you in when you started the mentoring program?" he asked me.

"Yes, but that was because none of the other teachers wanted me, much like my parents", I added.

Anger like I have never seen burned in Equinox's eyes for s split second and was replaced with sorrow, "No. Your parents loved you very much."

His response starting to put things into place. _My whole life…_

"You?" I asked in stupor.

"Yes", came his reply.

"That would mean…" I started…

"Yes", he replied again.

"Mom?" I asked, sparks as tears flittered from my eyes.

Pain filled his eyes again, "The only female alpha in existence, gone."

Shock rippled thorough me, "Wait that makes me…."

"Yes", he said again.

"Would you like to meet your uncle?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Flint came into the room, his nostrils flared at the sight of me. "So you have told him?" He stated in regard to my shocked expression.

"Yes, brother, I have", Equinox replied.

Flint flared his rings showing the bright white. "Well? Yours is still indigo little Fluxx." His voice was full of resentment.

"What did I do to you?" I demanded, genuinely concerned.

"You…not so much, but you", he stared back at Equinox. I felt a strong force of energy accumulating from Flint while Equinox radiated calm.

"Fluxx had nothing to do with Aphra's demise Flint", Equinox declared firmly.

"Also, putting your former feelings for her aside, you damn well know that you chose Amy over her. I was the only one who…-"Equinox added but was cut short by a wave of energy hurtling his way.

Equinox met the wave with his own, both of their eyes and rings bright white with energy burning. "Stop!" I yelled.

They continued to push against each other…the energy was almost overwhelming…then it clicked. Pouring all my strength into my drain aura, I attempted to negate both of their exerted power…the energy rippled into me so immensely that I quickly became non-corporeal to not be overwhelmed. This went on for a bit, both realizing an outside force was working against them, and they both abruptly stopped out of breath.

"No fighting! You just got back Flint!" I declared.

I let the energy fade and returned to my solid state. "Fluxx, if you so much as do that again", Flint stopped to catch his breath, "I will personally crush your skull, youngling."

Equinox motioned to my arm patterns…they were glowing white but were slowly fading back to indigo. "There is the proof you need Fluxx, my son", Equinox stated.

"Who else but an alpha could do what you just did", he added and turned his attention back to his brother.

"The monster claimed Aphra's life when we were both not there Flint. We both failed her", Equinox stated, sorrow gripping at his voice.

Flint's venomous glare moved from me to Equinox and softened at the omission. "True. I am sorry brother, I have been gone for a while, Amy and I have been searching for Aphra's killer. She was like a sister to me…" his voice trailed off.

"And a partner for you", Flint added in the end.

"Do you have any leads on mom's killer?" I stepped in.

Both of their eyes fell on me, shortly displaying a bit of pity, but quickly recovered.

"He goes by the name Fenrir. He has been very adept in avoiding me. He has very strong ties with the Primagen", Flint responded.

Surprise took hold of me, "The Primagen? Do you think this might have something to do with the issues that Pyra and I have been having Equi- eh, dad?" I asked Equinox. It was such an odd statement, but nonetheless felt right.

He returned a shocked but pleased look at the title, "Might be son. Any leads with Claire?"

"Unfortunately, all that the deceased remember is doing their job and then waking up with me…putting them out of order", I replied bitterly.

"Protogen issues?" Flint asked.

Both Equinox and I quickly filled him in.

"This is interesting. If I did not know any better, it sounds like the Primagen are very aware of our existence and are trying to draw us out. Or someone…" Flint added at the end.

"Could it be this Fenrir?" I inquired.

"Very much could be Fluxx. I don't know how or why, but his ties with the Primagen run very deep. It would benefit their species to have us distanced from the humans and anthros, that its, if you believe in the conspiracy theories as of late. A lot of them are focused around these "Protogen Only Clubs" that have started popping up." Flint explained.

An idea struck me, "I have a plan. I know where I can find a deceased protogen at this moment. I can…reanimate it, and attempt to inquire for questions within", I stated excited.

Flint's eyes lit up, "If you do this, one of the main things mentioned over and over again is something called Electrophysis. We have no clue what it is or what it does, but if you can retrieve one and we get a good look, we might be able to crush a conspiracy or have a few answers."

I turned to leave quickly, "Son, please be careful", Equinox called after me.

I stopped at the door, "You have nothing to worry about father", and I turned and left.

 **-/:::\\\\\\-**

A big sign with 'PROTOGEN ONLY' marked the door. The slot opened, as I approached it, and then a blue set of electronic eyes stared at me briefly for letting me inside.

My fur bristled with every blast of the bass as this song blared through the club's speakers as I got closer. I entered a main chamber where I saw a great deal of bodies contorted, metal clanged against metal, and fur danced under the bass' influence. I shook my head, partially uncertain if my disguise will hold up, and I approached the bar. Speaking was very odd in this body, as I am used to opening my mouth as a Vultrix, but a protogen does not. As I approached the bar, a few other protogen bumped into me, but moved back to the center of the room. A larger than normal protogen who was acting as a bartender approached me and slapped a menu down in front of me. He turned back to serve a few others without saying a word.

I stared down at the menu…. 'There it is!' I exclaimed internally. 'Electrophysis: A truly unique experience. $27.50' I read and flinched at the price. I pulled out the cash I was given by Amora, and raised my arm to get the bartenders attention. He approached quickly, "I would like an Electrophysis", I ordered and pushed the money forward. He took it, and came back with what looked to be a battery with a port. He plugged it up and offered the cord. "I would actually like to take it to go", I stated but the bartender laughed.

"I bet you do! These don't leave this bar. Now plug up", he waved the cord in front of me.

I hesitated for a second, but I knew that my cover could not be blown.

"Alright!" I replied and with a quick plug up, a short volt vent through the borrowed body. 'Nothing', I frowned. The music changed to an almost ominous sound, and I found myself on the dance floor.

"Huh? How did I get here?"

The rest of the protogens were glitchy and danced erratically. Their eyes were all red. I felt that small volt coming back, but this time I resisted. My body stood still as I felt my own energy being slammed against by such a strong source. The ominous music intensified in the background. I focused myself on the volt itself, trying to drain it but its source eluded me. I would take from it…and receive nothing. Confusion rippled through me and I found myself staring into a large pitcher. One eye of mine was glitchy and red…while the other was my indigo colors. The other eye was slamming against the purple, and I could feel myself losing fast. Instead of drawing energy from the room, I abandoned the body and was luckily not noticed as I remained a spark that flew to an outlet. I brought my awareness towards the-should-be lifeless husk I was inhabiting, but it was dancing! It's eyes were red and glaring, and the music went through another drop. As the music stopped, the body dropped as well, and it was finally noticed. All the protogen's eyes were no longer red and glitching, and they stared in horror at the husk.

'Time to leave', I stated as I focused on Pyra and the necklace. I was soon staring back outside from the gem.

'Back already? How did it go?' She asked me through thoughts.

'I…uh…' responded back. Still kind of dumbstruck from the experience.

'Do you know what is going on now?' She followed up to my response.

'Pyra, it was the Electrophysis…but I have no idea what it is and why…' I let the reply fade off as I found myself deep in thought myself.

' _What the hell was that?!'_

 **-/:::\\\\\\-**

I was down to my smaller size, and Pyra and I were in her apartment home. Amora was in the kitchen cooking up something that smelled heavenly.

"So what now? You told them a few weeks ago, and no break throughs?" Pyra asked.

"Flint is overseeing Amy's progress with some of the local human law enforcement. They have been trying to identify a Protogen 'drug'. Other than that, I am here, with you, as always", I replied happily.

She smiled back, but there was something a bit more to it. "Hey! Do you remember?"

I cocked up an eyebrow, "Why of course, Pyra! Your 18th birthday is tomorrow!"

The smile radiated in her eyes as well, burning with happiness through the bond...'Wait', I realized. 'What is that?' I focused on the emotion through the bond. It was burning through, and I felt a similar passion reflected in myself...

"Pyra?" I asked.

The emotion pulled back, "Yes, Fluxx?"

"Are you ok? Hiding something?"

"Amora already told me my biggest gift and it was surprising at first, but again, she is the best!"

"Oh?" I stated. Curiosity swept over me, "and what might that be?"

"You can wait, like I have to wait", she stated with a laugh and ran off around the bend to the kitchen.

"Fine then!" I stated with a laugh.

 **-/:::\\\\\\-**

"So what did you say?" I asked.

"I said no of course. He is just...eh", Pyra replied.

"Wait. Kyle Tryis asks you out and you say no... what's going on now?" I asked her.

"You have been wanting to date him since you were like 10", I added with an astonished look.

"Things change, they have been for a while, I know what I want...and I think you do to", she added at the end.

I blinked, utterly confused, and siphoned energy from myself and reduced my size down only two foot taller than Pyra, not daring to close the gap any more than this. "Why did you turn that guy down again?" I asked out loud in stupor. She blushed, her face coming to a similar shade as her hair.

"Well, I uh", she seemed to have lost a little bit of the courage she had seconds ago. My mind raced, desperately trying to cipher what I just heard, and the emotion I felt through the bond that came with it.

"Happy birthday", I stated, wondering if I should respond to her initial statement.

She drew in close and gave me a very passionate hug, "18 already."

I looked down at her, conflicted at this unusual feeling I was getting, "Pyra?"

She looked up at me with those emerald eyes, "I do, Fluxx. That is why. "

The passion burned behind her eyes like a wildfire, and I recognized the emotion I felt, one that I felt years ago… "I, uh", I responded, blushingly under the realization that I did as well.

She laughed softly, and rose up on her heels and gave me a kiss. 'You know you don't have to say it. The bond is not just a one way thing, right?' Her thoughts pierced my conflicted thoughts.

Still staring her in the eyes, I reduced my size down to the smallest I could go, 6 feet, but just was in range for what I wanted to do. I rested the side of my face against hers and held her tight. 'Pyra, this…I don't know. I have cared for you a lot these past few years and…' the thought trailed off as I thought through all the times we spent together.

She held her face there, 'You are my best friend Fluxx. I knew I felt this way a few months ago, I just didn't want you to know till today.'

Duty and emotion were in turmoil in my head. The clash of the two had me holding her tighter to me, but at the same time had me wanting to run as far away as I could. _Could this be? Could we? How would Equinox take it?_ I pulled my face away after those thoughts and stared back at her. 'Pyra, there is a really good chance the alphas will not like the idea of us being…-'

'-A couple', She finished my thought.

"Exactly", I stated out loud bitterly.

She pulled me in for another kiss, and I crumbled under the amount of passion rippling through the bond from her. I felt myself returning it with a similar likeness and myself opening to the idea. Our lips locked, we continued to drink from each other's passion, neither of us wanting to pull away, but knowing me must. "The, uh, party inside", I stated.

She laughed as she pulled away, "I guess we must leave the bedroom to join the party, don't we?" She continued laughing as she fixed her shirt and _a well-chosen skirt I might add_ …I shook my head. ' _Where are these thoughts coming from? Her? Me?'_ I shook the thoughts away and headed into the party with her for the first time.

 **-/:::\\\\\\-**

We stumbled back into the bedroom laughing. I had grown back my normal size for indoor, so I still towered partially over her, but she leaned up to my chest and looked in the mirror. We both paused there for a second, and I realized something. "You told Amora!" I stated in disbelief.

"Yes, but that is because she basically already knew!" she turned to face me and raised her hands up to my cheeks. I shrunk down to almost her size, holding her hands, the conflicting emotions returned.

"How did she feel?" I was genuinely curious. Amora had a fierce temper when it came to defending her adopted daughter.

"She was surprisingly accepting of it. She said that you were interested. Just intuition she called it", Pyra brought my hands down and to her waist. Surprise rippled through my fur, but it wasn't her action that surprised me – the fact is she is right.

I found myself leaning down and kissing her and she pressed herself onto me. She started to make her way around, lips locked, little by little we made our way to the bed. She laid down and I climbed over, our bodies contorted in pleasured agony unable to resist the passion of each other's contact. I raised up and looked her in her emerald eyes and she smiled. Her red hair was sprawled all out and she reached down and pulled up her shirt, revealing a red laced and black bra that could barely contain its contents.

"Pyra, I…" I started but stopped as she reached down and pulled off her skirt and matching panties. I listened to the house… _where did everyone go?_

Seeing the direction my ears had gone, she laughed, "Fluxx, they left. Amora rushed them out. She herself decided to go shopping", she added.

I stared down at her in wonder, into the deep pools of crystal clear green eyes, and it clicked. The conflict and confusion disappeared. I released her bra and smooth skin greeted me, and I lowered myself down and starting kissing her neck. She reached down…and I greeted her hand. While kissing down her neck, she began to stroke my penis that had unfurled from beneath the fur. Grunting happily I lowered myself down, positioned myself, and I came up with my face firmly against her body sensually. As I rose and reached her right breast, nipples erect from the sensations, I felt myself lined up between her legs and teasing the entrance. She was very warm and ready, but I used my head to outline the outside of her first, second, and a third time.

As I slid in, I brought my face to her neck and bit ever so gently. She gasped in pleasure and I begin to pull out, but waited just as I was about to, and teased the outer entrance. She clutched to my fur, and I began to pick up the pace slightly. My head was next to hers, our necks almost intertwined as I pressed sensually against it. The bed was shaking, a soft ticking sound as the top mantle was hitting the wall ever so slightly. I raised up as I continued the rhythm of motion, and started to pick up the pace. She had her hands down on my thighs as I was pounding into her, and a sudden energy came over me. I saw briefly in the mirror, with my peripherals, my dots on my bridge of my nose were lighting up and the rest of my patterns were doing the same. The energy washed over me…and spilled into our bond. She moaned, not just at the already intense motion, but because of the pure energy of the emotion through the bond. I felt her start to quiver and tighten. Lowering myself quickly, I clutched to her and increased my speed tenfold. The bed was no longer making that faint ticking sound, but was banging hard enough to sound as if someone was trying to break into the room. The quivering intensified as she began to climax. "Oh!" she declared. Her climax spilled into the bond and I found myself overwhelmed. I clutched to her and with one thrust, unleashed myself within.

She clutched to me and I her. I was certain I could respond now. I knew without a doubt in my mind. I raised up enough to look her in the face, nose to nose, "Pyra?"

She giggled, "Yes Fluxx?"

"I love you too", I replied.

"I know. You always have", and she stated as we kissed again, the rest of the world standing still.

 **-/:::\\\\\\-**

"You seem incredibly happy, despite no progress from Flint", Equinox stated.

His observation snapped me quickly back from the conversation I was having with Pyra.

"Dad…I need to tell you something", I admitted.

'Fluxx, are you sure? Equinox may not be…accepting…' Pyra warned.

"Something wrong?" He could sense my distress and inner turmoil.

"I might share…more in common with Flint than I would like to admit", I stated.

A puzzled look came across his face, but he did not seem to understand, "Fluxx I don't…" he started and then it clicked. Anger filled his eyes, but he seemingly crushed it, turned his head for a sec, and returned with softer features.

"You are in love with your bonded", he stated still slightly angry.

I nodded.

'Fluxx…be careful', Pyra was right to be worried. Equinox had his claws out and digging into the ground angrily.

"We will need to talk about this…later", he stated.

"Until then, we have your alpha training to complete", he continued.

"Alpha training…to complete? I never started", I replied.

Equinox shook his head, "You did the day you accepted Pyra."


End file.
